


Competent Consultants

by Alisanne



Series: In Vino Veritas [55]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 04:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3677217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>A/N:</b> Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #81: “What would Dumbledore do?”, Arthur Weasley, Hair Gel.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> None. Poke me if you spot anything.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Competent Consultants

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #81: “What would Dumbledore do?”, Arthur Weasley, Hair Gel.
> 
> **Beta(s):** None. Poke me if you spot anything.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Competent Consultants

~

“You lost him?” Robards groaned. “We finally find a competent potions consultant and you _lost_ him?” 

Harry, pacing back and forth before the wall through which Severus disappeared, froze. “He’s not just a consultant! He’s my--” 

Ron coughed. “We know, mate. We’ll find him.”

“How?” Harry exhaled, trying to calm himself. “They’re probably torturing him right now!” 

“Snape’s smart.” Robards sighed. “And yes, he’s more than a consultant. Given the circumstances, we consider him one of our own. Which is why we’re utilising all available resources to locate his whereabouts.”

Harry frowned. “What does that mean?” 

“It means, fortunately for you, he’s called in experts,” came a new voice. Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson beside him, stood at the door.

Harry scowled. “Malfoy? Parkinson? Why are you here?” 

“I invited them,” said Robards. “Apparating out of the Ministry should be impossible. Impossibilities are the purview of the Department of Mysteries.” 

Malfoy, hair slicked with hair gel, smirked. “Step aside, Potter. Pansy and I need to examine the scene.” 

Gritting his teeth, Harry moved back. As Malfoy and Parkinson swished their wands and muttered to each other, he said to Ron, “I have to find him.”

“How?” Ron whispered back. “We’ve no leads. Hell, even Dumbledore would have a tough time with this one.” 

“What was that?” Robards asked. “What would Dumbledore do?” 

Harry spread his arms. “No idea.” 

“I’ll tell you what he wouldn’t do,” Malfoy snapped at them. “He wouldn’t call in consultants and then hover over them as they worked. He’d leave, allowing people to work in peace.” 

Harry opened his mouth to reply, but Ron stepped on his foot. “Right. Dad’s office is this way, he’ll have some brandy. Come on, Harry.” 

Harry let himself be led away, but once they were out of earshot, he growled, “What the hell, Ron?” 

“Sorry.” Ron continued to steer Harry towards Arthur Weasley’s office. “Had to get you out of there before you hexed Malfoy.” 

“You used to think he could use a good hexing.” 

Ron sighed. “Still do, but he’s friends with Snape. And you’re _with_ Snape. It’s not a good idea to hex his friends.” 

Harry huffed. “Whatever.” 

Ron smiled. “You’ll thank me later.” 

~


End file.
